1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to capstans, and more specifically to electric capstans.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric capstans are mainly used in off-road vehicle, agricultural vehicle, barge and other special vehicles, and are used as a self-protection device and a traction device for a vehicle or a ship. In the case of driving vehicles or ships for purpose of traction operation and rescue operation (including self-rescue operation), electric capstans act an important part.
There is an electric capstan in the related art, which includes an air pump, a motor, a reduction gear and a winching roller, wherein the output shaft of the motor at one end thereof is connected to the input shaft of the air pump, the output shaft of the motor at the other end thereof is connected to the reduction gear, and then the reduction gear is connected to the winching roller. This can accomplish a multi-functional electric capstan, namely traction function and inflation function. However, since output shaft of the motor of the electric capstan is directly connected to the input shaft of the air pump, the motor may always drive the air pump. As a result, when inflation is not required, this causes much power to be consumed and wasted, which is unexpected and brings the user inconvenience.